


PlayLand-My King

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Playland [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come, Step inside. Don't be shy. Enjoy my little PlayLand, and let your fantasies fly.<br/>Not sure where to start? Let us begin by having you kneel before your King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PlayLand-My King

Imagine cool fingers touching the back of your neck, the initial jolt of surprise. Feel them trailing along your jaw as their owner circles you. The scent of worn leather assaults your senses. His fingers resting on your cheek as he drags his thumb across your lower lip. Your King crouches to meet your gaze as you kneel before him. " Say my name" He says it so softly it is almost gentle. Sadly, you know he is anything but. The way he is touching your face causes your breath to catch in your throat, He grips your face more firmly. His emerald eyes clouded with darkness. "Say. My. Name." Each word punctuated as he forces them out between clenched teeth. A slight flex of his hand, an involuntary jump of a muscle pulled tight with restraint betrays his calm demeanor. Your breathing ragged as you answer his command. "Loki" You breathe out as he smirks with self satisfaction. You see his free hand draped lazily over his raised knee tighten into a fist " Louder. " He prods. You feel panic begin to bubble under your calm, obedient demeanor. "Loki." you repeat more firmly, A bit louder than the last. His hand slides back into the hairs at the nape of your neck. You feel him tighten his grip before tugging sharply, tilting your head up at an odd angle. "Again."

"Loki!" you say with as much force as you can with out outright yelling. Surely he doesn't want to you to scream. "One last chance Midgardian, I want to hear your screaming my name into the night air." His eyes so deeply green they are all consuming. " do you understand?"

"yes my King." you say trembling slightly in the face of his power, even hunched and bent he towers over you. Still as gloriously regal and godlike as ever he pulls away to stand before you. Peering down, he commands you. "Say my name." "LOKI!" you scream with all your might. Though you are frightened to have disappointed yet again, you peer at your King. Only to see a look of pure rapture cross his features before fading into that mocking smirk. He offers you his hand, you accept and he pulls you to stand. " You Midgardian, are far more satisfactory than I had hoped when I selected you." smiling just slightly he finishes " you will do quite well." he then brings forth his scepter touching your chest so lightly he mightn't have at all, you feel cold momentarily as the fear is washed from you, Leaving you with pure unadulterated admiration for your king. Mingled with the stirrings of something else, it is all you can do not to fall to your knees in his presence. "My King," you whisper knowing he will hear you. "What will you have me do?" With a light chuckle Loki pulls the scepter away before vanishing it completely. "ah, ah, Young one. The real question is what do you want to do for your King?" Looking up you take in his features; The softly falling long black hair nestled to his shoulder, the way you can see the muscles in his neck tighten and flex as he speaks in that silver tipped voice, his sharp cheek bones that draw attention to those strikingly green eyes. Meeting his gaze you reply, " anything my King wishes me to do." He lifts his hand to draw you closer, close enough that you smell his natural scent. Mixed with the Scent of metal and leather, there is a natural musk, slightly sweet and completely enthralling. Peering down into your eyes it feels as if he is searching your soul for the validity of that statement. Finding what he needed his face relaxed into smooth, handsome marble." Fine, come with me to Asgard."

"Yes" You breathe your response without understanding why.

" It was not a request." With a wave of his hand his staff is back, with a muffled crash the scepter hits the pavement and he pulls you tight to him by the waist. "Hold tight to me" You willingly oblige by wrapping your arms around his middle. Suddenly you hear more feel the rush of magic around you as you are transported across the realms. The bright swirling colors and the sound of loud winds prompt you to bury your face into Loki's side and hold to him tighter you feel a deep rumble through his chest as he laughs at your fear. "Fear not pet, I have you." Inhaling sharply at the nickname you are again met with the scent of old, well worn leather. Turning your face away with one last deep inhale you find yourself on solid ground still wrapped tightly to his form. You move to step away and yet he holds you there. With one hand he tilts your face to look at him, "Are you ready to find out what your king desires," Again you answer without even thinking, "Yes. Anything and everything for you , my King." The corners of his pretty lips turned up just slightly, he approves your unyielding loyalty. "Very well." Turning to look at one of the Guards he instructs them to lead you to his wing of the castle. Specifically his bed chambers. Turning back to you he excuses himself. " Being gone for a few hours is bad at best, I have things to attend to. I will see you in 1 hour."

Having been led to the correct rooms and given new clothing to dress in, silks to be exact, you are sat on one of the lounges in his chamber. Nervously twiddling bits of your hair you are restless as you wait for the return of your King. The sound of the large chamber doors clambering open brings a rush of new life to you. It is your King. Your God, Loki. "lovely, simply lovely." he states as he enters the room seeing you perched on the lounge draped in Asgard's finest silks. He removes his horned helmet as you stand to appropriately greet your King. His scepter and excess armor are set to the side as he approaches you wearing his most basic leathers. He stretches one arm so that his fingers may graze your bare shoulder. "Your submission to me combined with your weighty knowledge is a heady Drug, that I cannot contest." he slowly drags his fingers up to trace your prominent collarbone. A reminder of how truly fragile you are next to him. " you will have to prove your devotion. When and if I deem you worthy I will show you new, and more pleasurable ways to worship at your master's feet." Slowly, near painfully, he traces the pads of his fingers across your jaw and over to your lips. "Such soft delicate lips you have. I yearn to taste them." Lowering his head slightly his gaze focused on your lips he asks, " How does it feel my beautiful mortal, to feel my presence so near you. Does it send shivers down your frail spine?" invoked by his words alone you fight off an involuntary shiver. He chuckles softly before bringing his face nearer yours, inhaling deeply he presses his lips to yours in a firm, commanding kiss. He brings both hands up to hold your head tightly to his ans he continues working his lips against yours, you press your hands into his sides fisting tightly in his leather over dress. He flicks his tongue out to taste your lips more fully, taking advantage of the opening when you gasp for air in the momentary reprieve. He slides one had down from your face, fingertips lightly touching the swell of your breast. He pulls you tight against him with one hand cupping your cheek and the other planted firmly in the curve of your spine. His kisses are becoming more desperate, suddenly he backs away. Leaving you standing bereft in front of him. Panting heavily Loki explains " even a trickster can appreciate loyalty when it its so beautifully spread out before him. Now that your devotion has been proven boundless, shall we seek out your other limits?" With another wave of his large hand you are divested of your silks standing bare before him, your master. You fight the very strong urge to cover yourself as he inspects you. His immortal eyes undoubtedly more tuned to finding flaws and imperfections. "Your body is luscious, there can be no doubt." He comments lightly as his eyes rake over your form leaving you feeling like an exposed nerve, but undoubtedly aroused by his compliment of your physique. "Tell me minx, will I be the first to touch you oh so intimately?" He inquires, stopping to look into your eyes. "No, my king." he quirks a brow. " how many then?" you blush heavily, " just one." "Pity. In any case I can assure you if I ever find out who, he will be severely punished for taking what is rightfully mine." another involuntary shiver, followed by a broad smile from Loki. Purposefully misreading it he asks, " Cold? I suppose I should help you arm up then. " he takes your arm and leads to to his bed draped in silks of gold and green. "Sit" You do so eagerly, not wanting to disappoint your King. " Mmm, So eager. I like that." you hear the clink of metal on metal and the soft slide of leather against flesh. You look to your king to see him standing before you proud and beautiful. Like sculpted marble, his pale flesh seems to have an ethereal glow. As he approaches you, you feel your self dampen with desire. Your breathing quickens ever so slightly. He approaches the edge of the bed. "Open your mouth" you allow your jaw to go slack as he raises one finger to push some loose hairs away, magicking them back into your ponytail. He steps closer and as if on instinct you take him in your mouth. Hesitantly at first, slowly teasing the tip, but as you grow more confident you begin to take more in your mouth. Experimenting, seeing just how far you can push yourself. Loki moans in approval once you have relaxed your throat enough to take him all the way, your nose buried into the thatch of soft black curls. Seeing that you are again comfortable with the development he takes your pony tail in hand and slowly draws you away back to the tip. Stopping you just short of releasing him. " Again." he says as he lessens his grip on your hair but not letting go entirely. As you reach the base he holds you there, enjoying the feeling of your throat muscles contracting around him. "Suck hard." he commands as he slowly pulls you off him again to repeat the actions. This carries on for a few moments before he releases you entirely. Stepping away momentarily he tells you to lay back on the bed. As you do you see him taking a deep breath, As if steadying himself. Loki returns to the bed to lay next to your body. "Straddle me mortal, so I may show you the correct way to worship your King." you oblige settling your self on him, a knee on either side pressed into the mattress. He brings his hands to your knees and slowly drags on up your body to pull you down to kiss him. Your lips meeting none to gently this time. His free hand comes up to knead your breast against the palm of his hand. He takes your lower lip in his teeth and pulls none too gently, his aggressive behavior only furthers your budding want into full blossom. You moan airily into his open mouth and he grunts in response, the hand pressing you into him lowering to cup your plump ass. Kneading it in time with the strokes of his tongue against your own. Flipping you swiftly onto your back, your King lowers himself over you. Using his nose he nudges your head to turn slightly so he may lay a fiery trail of kisses along your neck. His hands planted beside your body he continues to lower himself downwards, until his searching lips find what he desires. He takes one peaked nipple into his mouth and suckles softly. You bring your hands up to rest on his shoulders lightly, hesitantly. You don't want to overstep an unspoken boundary and end this all. Loki releases your nipple with a slight pop! To look you in the eyes. " you may touch me all you want. You do not have to be frightened. I've made my mind to have you and I will not so easily be deterred." with a slight smirk he lowers his head to the other nipple and pulls slightly with his teeth, you gasp in surprise from the slight pain but find that you like it. Your weave your fingers into his soft black locks and slightly raise your chest silently begging for more attention. A gentle chuckle precedes an all out assault on your breasts. He is every where touching and tasting. Biting roughly only to soothe the area seconds later with gentle kisses and soft laps from his silver tongue. He lowers one hand between your bodies to slowly trace along your damp folds. " my word, all for me?" he asks cockily pulling back as he slowly slides one long elegant finger into you. "I'm flattered." You arch into his touch, trying to force your hips down onto his hand. " ah, ah, not so fast mortal. Savor this moment. What I am going to do for you I have only done for maybe two others." as he adds on other finger working you into a mad state of frenzy. Panting, your head thrown back in ecstasy, you tell him how close you are. He chuckles as a small smile graces his features and he pulls away completely. You look to him to see him kneeling before you, the look of alarm and confusion on your features do not go unnoticed by your god. "As I said before, I've not dont this for many. As it requires kneeling for another." With that he lowers his head to your damp folds inhaling deeply. " ah, you mortals always seem to have the most pungent scents." Lightly kissing your inner thigh he continues " you scent is truly delicious. Like that of a ripe peach." He then proceeds to give you a good long lick from center to clitoris. You gasp in a rush of air as you form fists in his silk sheets. He suckles hard at your clitoris before retuning to your center. Burying his face deliciously deep into you you feel his tongue probing your body. You stifle a cry and he stops. "Oh no. Don't let me stop you. Just spread your legs wider. That's right. Those two fingers are yours to enjoy as you will. Open up for me. Let me see every quiver and gleam. Every clench. You realize you will never do this again without my eyes — whether I am truly present or present only in your mind. Let me hear you cry out into the night, your voice carrying my name so that all of Asgard knows who claims you this night." He resumes his earlier ministrations with the insistence of two long fingers pressing inside you so wonderfully you cry out exactly as he wished. Your voice carrying his name across the skies "MY GOD, YES! LOKI!" You come undone forcefully around his hand as he takes all you give him. Never have you felt such a completeness. It was then that you knew. You truly would do anything for him, Be him your King or not. Panting slightly you lay back against the pillows, feeling the remaining waves of your orgasm wash over you. " You best not think us done Midgardian." You feel him aligning with your entrance, opening your legs further you reply. "No my King, what kind of loyal subject would I be to leave you in such a state. Take from me, as you have so graciously given." He slowly slides himself into your tight channel. He buries his face into your neck as he releases a low groan. "Mm your tightness is incredible… it's been a while since you last allowed a mortal to fuck you, Or have you lied to me, you little minx? Am I the first to invade you?" He pulls back readying another slow thrust waiting for your response. The feeling of him inside you, stretching you so completely clouds your mind. " No my King, you aren't the first. It has been a fair while." your back arching as he pulls out and thrusts in a bit quicker this time. " excellent." quickening his pace and depth until it was nearly brutal he leans into you and whispers clearly into your ear"I love to watch you struggle under my spell, and the more you gasp the harder I will push you until tears of pleasure roll down your cheeks." Already a writhing moaning mess your helpless to stop him when he pulls away and commands you onto your knees. " I wish to take you from behind mortal." trailing a finger down the dip in your back where your spine lay, he explains while entering you. "The delectable curve of your spine is too alluring to miss. I want to watch you bend and twist as I fuck you." He resumed the original brutal pace seeking only his satisfaction, knowing without a doubt yours would come. He wound his hands into your hair as he pulls it causing you to arch your back further, giving him the deepest possible angle. " OH GOD YES! LOKI! MY KING PLEASE," slamming into you in the most delicious way, your King growls out "Please what Mortal? Stop? Finish you? Which is it my little Midgardian bitch." Moaning at the dirty name you plead with him to allow you to finish. " please my king! I'm so close. I'm so so so close GOD! Let me go!" "As you wish." reaching around and under you he gives a swift sharp pinch to your clitoris and your vision explodes in white fireworks. All you hear is the rushing of your blood in your veins, and all you see is white. Your body is wracked with tremors as you experience this orgasm through a body still so sensitive from the last. As your hearing returns to normal you hear the echoes of your scream, and you feel your King tense behind you as your smooth velvet walls milk him of his seed. " Oh yes, You will do just fine here in Asgard." Says Loki as he collapses next to you. "Just fine indeed." as he closes his eyes you make a move to leave the bed, his pale hand flashes out and catches you before you get too far. " Where might we be headed?" Blushing slightly you tell him " I thought you might have been done with my presence now. I was going to leave you to your rest my King." He pulls you down next to him and with a wave of his hand and a small bit of sparkling green light your cleaned up and so is he. As he draws the covers over you he simply replies, " I've no wish for you to sleep alone tonight." you allow a small smile to grace your lips for the first time in his presence. " he smiles back at you quite broadly, a face of smug satisfaction. He draws you in to cuddle against him more firmly. As you drift off you whisper into the flesh of his shoulder "my King. Always my king."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! This is the very first Loki I have ever written. Also the first story I have written where the intended is the reader. Please review and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also: quite a few of loki's lines are inspired by or are from a blog called Lokis-dirty-whispers. Check them out!


End file.
